From DE 10 2007 012 830 A1 a motor vehicle is known, A cross member supporting the windshield is composed of two member parts interconnected at its front and rear edges. The upper member part is arched upwards in cross section, with a front section supporting a front edge of the windshield and rising against the driving direction, a substantially horizontal middle section and a rear section steeply dropping against the driving direction. If this vehicle is involved in an accident with a pedestrian, the latter normally crashes onto the hood obliquely from the top. The pedestrian pivots about an axis that is normally located approximately at the front edge of the hood.
Thanks to a fold in its front section, the upper member part initially yields fairly easily. However, the resistance of the cross member increases once the lower member part is also affected by the deformation, or once the deformation reaches the rear section of the upper member part, which is oriented almost parallel to the impact direction and therefore resists the deformation with a high resistance. This makes adherence to valid limit values difficult in the case of an impact on the known cross member.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to state a motor vehicle body with a cross member supporting a windshield, where the risk of injuries is reduced when a head strikes the cross member. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.